Demonic Desires
by vixenia
Summary: This fic is a youkoxyusuke fic. That means yaoi. beware of crude language and scenes with the two lovers beating the crap out of people. In this fic youko and yusuke are in love. one problem though. Kurama loves Hiei. How on earth will this work out R
1. Damn demons

Konnichi wa minna-san. I was so happy with all the reviews I got with my other kurxyus fan fiction that I have decided to post another one. I love this pairing a lot so I hope you like it too. Anyway if you have any suggestions for any of my stories then please do tell. I will gladly take any suggestions. Ja ne Oh yeah this will be in third person mostly okay.

It was a warm autumn day. The leaves in all the trees were showing the beautiful colors of autumn. It was such a peaceful scenery until… "Watch where you're going will ya", yelled an innocent bystander as a young eight teen year old went rushing by, while accidently running over the older man in the process.

"Geez I'm sorry but I am in a hurry", yelled the teenager over his shoulder as he continued running. But this wasn't any ordinary teenager. This was Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective, and also one of the Kings of Makai. The person now known as Yusuke was now chasing down a demon that seemed to like raping young girls with spirit energy and then draining them of their power. It was sickening.

So now Yusuke was trying to find him before the demon got to his next victim. Soon enough Yusuke had found an alley way that had a young women's muffled screaming in it. Yusuke came in a little closer only to find that the demon he was looking for was ripping of the young women's cloths while having his mouth pressed against the young women's. Tears could be seen streaming down her face.

"Get off her you fucked up bastard" Yusuke yelled as he threw the demon off the young women. The women in turn slide against the wall slowly to the floor. She was shaking all over and it seemed she was too scared to even talk. "You know fucked up demons like you disgust me" said Yusuke before he began beating the shit out of the demon.

"You know Yusuke, you could have just did a spirit gun and keep everything a lot more cleaner", said Yusuke's partner Botan as she began to send the demon to spirit world by creating a portal and shoving the barely alive demon inside. "Yeah, but that asshole isn't worth my energy", stated Yusuke as he looked at the scared women before him.

"Are you alright my dear"? asked Botan. "Y-yes I t-think so", said the women. "You poor thing here take these clothes and put them on before you catch a cold", said Botan as she made clothes come out of thin air. "Arigato, you are too kind" said the women before she began to get up. Botan glared at Yusuke which obviously meant to turn around before helping the women up and helped take off the girl's shredded clothes than put the new and clean ones on the shaken up girl.

"So what is your name", asked Botan in her cheery voice. "It's Ruri", said the girl as she wiped away the remaining tears on her face. Botan wrapped her arm around the poor girl in a comforting way then said "Well Ruri, it's a good thing Yusuke found you are else you would be" "Shut up Botan, aren't you suppose to be comforting her", interrupted Yusuke. "Oh right, sorry about that", said Botan as she laughed nervously.

Yusuke shook his head at the deity's stupidity and then he crossed his arms. "Well anyway I am going to have to take you to lord Koenma to hear what he has to say about this okay", said Botan as her Oar suddenly appeared. "Nice to meet you Ruri, I am Botan, mostly known in your world as the grim reaper, and now I will be taking you to Lord Koenma because its not really a good idea for people to run around knowing about demons", said Botan in her cheery but serious voice. Ruri just nodded.

"Yusuke why don't you go home since this case is closed", said Botan as she helped Ruri sit on her oar and then fly of the ground a few feet. "Keh, sure whatever", said Yusuke as he began walking home. As Yusuke was walking home he looked around himself, suddenly feeling on edge for some reason. Must be a demon thought Yusuke as he stopped walking so he could sense out the demon.

Yusuke's eyes then shot open when he sensed the demon was right behind him. He spun around but no one was there. Shit Yusuke thought as he looked around. "Damn it I know your there so come the hell out or do I have to make you" Yusuke yelled as he tried to keep his cool. "Now, now no need to get hasty", said a smooth husky voice that seemed to come from everywhere around Yusuke. Yusuke turned to his right just in time to see a demon come out of the shadows.

Well that's a wrap. I wonder who this demon is. What could he possible want with our favorite spirit detective? Now everyone I want you to remember I am a loyal Yusuke Kurama lover so this is only type of yaoi that will have the two in it. I will not have either of the two be with anyone else in my yu yu hakusho yaoi's. Well I hope you enjoyed the fic because it is only going to keep getting better so please remember to review if you expect me to update. JA ne


	2. a complicated love

Konnichi wa minna. Arigato for all the sugoi reviews. Thank you kit-kit for the idea. I am sure to use it. ALL HAIL LORD YOUKO KURAMA. Eh heh heh. Sorry I have excel saga in mind. Well anyway I really enjoyed reading all the reviews. Err sorry about the paragraphing last time. The stupid edit thing wasn't working real well. Anyway don't worry about that since I shall make sure that does not happen again. So anyway if you have any suggestions for the fic then please enlighten me. I love ideas that are not mine because then I don't have to think too hard. Well talk to you all later. Ja ne

Yusuke looked closer to see who the smooth talker was. What Yusuke saw made him gasp in surprise. "Youko is that you," he asked, blinking my eyes to make sure. "No I am Kuwabara, of course I am Youko you baka," Youko said, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Yusuke gaped at the tall demon but then clamped shut his mouth before asking, "Why the hell are you out?" "I felt like it," said Youko in a careless tone. Yusuke sweat dropped. _Well I guess even Kurama needs a break once in a while_ Yusuke thought. He smiled at the demon before him. "Well next time don't sneak up on me like that okay," Yusuke said. "Can't make any promises", Youko said. The two demons then made their way down the empty street.

"Um Youko, should you really be out in broad daylight like that", questioned Yusuke. "I have a spell on me so I look like Kurama though only humans can see it," explained Youko. Yusuke just nodded to this. "So Kurama what are you doing out here I mean you couldn't possibly just be wandering around aimlessly…right," asked Yusuke as he looked at the tall fox demon. "Well actually I was looking for Hiei," said Youko.

Yusuke just nodded. Kurama and Hiei had been going out for a while now. It broke the detective's heart to say the least because the he was madly in love with the fox and now Kurama was more out of reach then he was before. "Um Youko Hiei left to Makai yesterday remember; he said he wouldn't be back for at least two more months," Yusuke said when he finally remembered Kurama had told him yesterday that the fire apparition was leaving again.

It always made the detective angry. "If Kurama just gave him a chance then he would never leave him. How could Kurama put up with that shit?" Yusuke thought angrily to himself. "Oh that's right, I forgot," said Youko as his eyes widened in realization. Yusuke had a huge sweat drop on his fore head when Youko said that. "And here I thought Kuwabara was the brainless one," thought Yusuke as he nervously laughed.

"Yusuke I'm bored; give me something to do," said the fox demon as he looked at the detective. The detective in question blushed thinking of all the things he would gladly let Youko "do". "Um well there isn't any demons out today I guess so I guess we could umm…," said Yusuke as he looked around.

Suddenly he saw a dancing club not too faraway. Yusuke smirked. "Hey Youko do you know how to dance?" asked Yusuke in a mischievous voice. Youko looked at him for a second; then at the club Yusuke had been looking at then the fox demon grinned. "I believe I do Yusuke, can you?" asked Youko in a teasing voice.

"I could dance circles around you" countered Yusuke. "Well just see about that" said Youko. "Okay then, lets make a deal, who ever dances the longest makes the loser do whatever the winner desires," said Yusuke in a smug voice. Youko smirked and nodded. The two shook hands for a moment. "So I'll meet you at seven," asked Yusuke."

"Meet me at Shuichi's house," said Youko. The two nodded to each other and then went there separate ways so they could find an outfit for the night. As Yusuke walked home the boy seemed to have red tinge to his cheeks that was not there earlier. "I can't believe I just did that; I practically just asked Youko on a date," thought Yusuke as the blush on his cheeks darkened. Yusuke then smirked.

"But Youko doesn't know that so nothing to worry about," Yusuke thought happily to himself. "Now what to wear," thought our young spirit detective as he walked to his apartment. When Yusuke arrived he immediately went through his closet trying to find a suitable outfit for the night.

"God damn it why the hell don't I have any good clothes?" Yusuke yelled to himself. Unknown to Yusuke our dear fox demon was having the exact same problems. "God damn it you stupid human why the hell do you only have fucking magenta and all these other girly bullshit colors," roared Youko in his mind to his human counter part.

"Well SORRY but its not as if I am usually going dancing as you right," shouted Kurama to his demon self. "And also it's not like I have anyone to impress like you do Youko," said Kurama with a slight chuckle. Youko blushed and rolled his eyes. You see Youko had a huge crush on our dear detective; while Kurama was deeply in love with Hiei. So as you could see with them being together in one body it has caused a lot of complications.

Youko went and grabbed Kurama's wallet. "Hey what the hell are you doing with that Youko," Kurama yelled in Youko's mind. Youko's ear flattened and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I am going to go buy us some decent clothing," Youko calmly replied. "My clothing is decent," said Kurama angrily. "Hn to a girl maybe," said Youko snickering. Kurama seemed to grab a mental sludge hammer and then the angry red head began to relentlessly pound on mental Youko's head.

"Oww that fucking hurt," said Youko as he gently rubbed his head. The demon then began to walk out of the room and out of the house. He would soon enter the world of :gulp: malls and what we women call it…girl world.

So what did you all think? Just think a clueless Youko and Yusuke traveling into the unknown territory known as the mall. What terrible things could happen there? Well anyway please review. I would love to see more than three reviews for this fic cause if you ask me this fic was pretty good this time. Well bai bai.


	3. shopping terror part one

1Konnichi wa everyone. Oh you guys are the best. I loved the reviews. I have had a hard day today and I was just going through all my reviews and it made me so happy. I got more reviews then expected. And from some of the same people who reviewed my other stories. That makes me even happier cause you trusted me enough to make another good story. It is so great. And new people are reviewing too.

I know I could never write the greatest fanfictions but reading those reviews sure as hell made me feel like it. You know. Anyway I decided I would update today cause I am so full of energy. I had to get up at the ungodly hour known as 6:30 in the morning to go to this math study session. Not fun. But I did get into class early. Unfortunately that happens to be math. Ugh. Why can't I have math as last period or after lunch? Well anyway on with the story. Hopefully this story can rival my other story called a new mission called love. Bai bai

YUSUKE'S P.O.V.

I grabbed my wallet and walked out of my apartment. I can't believe I have actually no clothes to go out in. I guess it is because Keiko and I never went anywhere for a real good time. I shook my head; trying to get rid of all the bad thoughts in my head. I had to focus on where I was going and what I was doing.

What should I fucking wear, I thought to myself. Suddenly I saw a very familiar some one right in front of me. There a few yards away was our bubbly spirit guide, Botan. She looked at me and I could see the surprise in her face. "Hello Yusuke, how are you?" asked Botan in her cheery voice. "Fine," I said still wondering what I was going to wear. I never really went on shopping trips so how would I know what to wear.

I looked at Botan and suddenly I could feel a light bulb go off in my head. "Botan do you like to shop?" I asked. I saw Botan's eyes light up, maybe I shouldn't have asked. I suddenly felt that lit light bulb shatter and have an electrical malfunction. "I absolutely love shopping, why do you ask," said Botan curiously.

I swallowed my pride and spilled out the truth. I am going out with Youko today and we are going dancing and I have absolutely nothing to wear." I said that while trying to keep the blush from coming on my face. "Oh you and Youko are a couple, why didn't you tell me," Botan said accusingly.

"N-No we are not a couple, w-were just going out for innocent fun r-really," I said more to myself then anyone else. "Uh huh sure say what you want Yusuke, even though I don't buy it," said Botan in a sly voice. This time the blush had gotten through all my concentration and I was sure my face was as red as Kurama's hair.

"Well then you are in luck Yusuke cause I know just thing for your how do I say it oh yeah style," said Botan and she winked at me, grabbed my arm and dragged me off to who knows where. Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Yusuke thought mournfully to his self.

When my arm was finally free from Botan's grip I looked around to see where we were and I couldn't help but groan. We were at the mall. "Well don't stand there all day Yusuke, lets go find you an outfit. I only nodded to her and we went into the mall. Botan made me try on tons of clothes but none of them seemed too right. This was going to take a while.

1 hour later

Botan seemed to disappear somewhere inside the store. She had told me to wait at this very bench while she would find the perfect outfit. God how can women shop like that and enjoy themselves. This reminds me of all the times Keiko made me take her to the mall. It is like a nightmare I swear.

Suddenly in the corner of my eyes I thought I saw a flash of silver. I looked more closely to the left of where I was sitting. Is that Youko I thought to myself. I looked even closer. "What the fuck is he doing here?" I whispered as I looked at him. As soon as I said that I saw him look at me.

I saw those golden eyes widen for a second as if realizing I was watching him and then he took off running. I couldn't see where he was anymore because of the huge crowd. I looked around for a minute then sat back down on the bench knowing I wouldn't find him. "I wonder why Youko was here," I said silently to myself, not seeing somebody's shadow towering over mine.

"HEY YUSUKE; I'M BACK!" said a voice behind me which made jump of my seat and get into kick the fuck out of someone mode.

That was until I realized it was only Botan with A LOT of shopping bags. "Ready to put this on," she asked in her happy go lucky voice. I blinked then nodded. I couldn't help but look around me as if to try and catch a glimpse of the famous thief Youko as Botan led me to the restrooms to change.

When we got there I took the bags and walked inside the mens restroom. I then went into a stall and locked it. "What the fuck is this shit," I said as I looked into the bags. I sighed and put on the outfit. When I came out of the restroom I looked at Botan. "Well?" I asked trying to keep my nervousness at bay.

I saw Botan do a quick once over. "Turn around," she said. "O-Okay," I said and turned around. I looked at her. W-was she checking out my ass; I thought as I saw her look at my err ass. "Okay you can turn around now," Botan said. I turned around and looked at her. "Well," I asked again getting impatient.

"Youko won't be able to keep his hands off you Yusuke," Botan said approvingly as she gave me a wicked grin. I blushed and looked down at what I was wearing.

I had on black shoes, tight black leather pants, a leather belt with a buckle, chains here and there, black leather arm buckles all over my arms, a tight, see through mesh shirt that was really slippery and left nothing to the imagination, and a spiked dog collar and some spiked necklaces.

(AN: I wear my dog collar and wrist bands, and spiked necklaces every day for the past few months, I love the stuff:).

I also had some fake tatoos on my face that had sideways lightning bolts the color of black on each side of my face. "The only thing wrong is your hair, so don't gel it kay," said Botan as she winked naughtily towards me. "You know Yusuke, you look really sexy like that, maybe me and you could go dancing instead." Botan said flirtatiously to me. I blushed.

"Err no thanks Botan, thanks for the offer though," I said trying not to hurt her feelings. "Oh well," she said. Well change back into your normal clothes and we'll go home," said Botan. I sighed and went back into the smelly bathroom.

So what did you guys think. I plan on making a 2 piece chapter here. One staring about Yusuke and one about Youko. I hope you liked Yusuke's outfit. I know I sure did. Especially with Yusuke's hair down. I know when its gelled it makes him look like a punk but I just really thought he would look better without the gel. Well hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Bai bai


	4. shopping terror part two

1Konnichi wa minna. Oh My God. I can't believe I actually got seventy reviews. You guys are the best. You have totally made me the happiest girl in the world. Any way. I have finally typed a little bit of my own original story and if you would be so kind then please check it out. Its at The story is called An unforgettable princess. My pen name is still vixenia. Trust me if you like fox thieves like youko kurama and a ton of action then please read that story. There is no yaoi well not I haven't written any in it yet but its really good. Tons of humor too. If you think A new mission called love is good then try this new story out. I have been writing it since summer vacation. And now I am finally typing it. Well I guess I better get right onto my story huh. Bai bai.

/hai/ means Kurama is talking.

Youko's P.O.V.

I walked out into the streets of Tokyo. How could humans just pollute the air without a care like this. They say they are trying to make a better place for the world but if you ask me the place was better when there was just trees. I'll never understand humans. I shook my head at the humans stupidity. I finally stood in front of the mall.

I wonder what I should get. Should I get something sexy like leather or maybe something enticing like silk. /I think you should stick with silk because you don't want Yusuke to know you are trying to impress him right/. I nodded. Good idea the last thing I need is Yusuke to know that I want to get into his pants, sigh I guess its silk then. I could feel Kurama nod his head in mine.

Okay but next time it is leather. /whatever/ I walked inside the doors. I looked around. God I have never seen so many clothes in one place before besides my treasure chambers and all the guards at castles that I steal from. I sighed again. How am I suppose to find the perfect outfit here. /go shopping/ said that damned human reincarnation of mine.

Like I said before I will never understand humans. I then went searching through a bunch of clothing. So far nothing. What is the point of selling all these clothes if you can't find what you want in them. /You can always wear my clothes/ said the redhead. I growled under my breathe.

Are you fucking nuts, as if I would like to be seen in those THINGS you call clothes in front of Yusuke, he'll think I am a sissy. Suddenly I heard a scream from behind me and turned to see what was going on. I swear my eyes bugged out of my head. In front of me was a stampede of women heading straight for me.

/RUN GOD DAMN IT/. I am going I said to my self as I ran at full speed trying to get the hell out of there. Those women are demonic, how else could they be running so fast I said to my other self as I kept running from the fucked up women. "Shuichi please wait for me!" screamed one of the freaky girls chasing me.

"Like hell I will," I yelled over my shoulder as I sped up the pace. I smirked. Its time for us to end this little game I thought as I began to tap into my kitsune powers. I then created an exact image of Shuichi as I dived inside of a store, which caused the girls to run right past me and chase the mirror image I created.

/How come you never taught me that/ asked Kurama in a pissed off voice. You never asked I said with a smirk. I began walking out of the store and began searching through the mall. Soon I came upon a resting area and the food court. I looked around. Suddenly something caught my hair. I looked around and saw it. What I saw made me freeze in terror. There sitting on a bench was the man of my dreams, Yusuke Urameshi.

He was sitting down but what really caught me was that he was staring straight at me. Our eyes looked for a moment. My damn legs seemed unable to move. Then I finally came to my senses. Fuck I thought and then I got the hell out of there at top speed. I didn't stop running until I was on the other side of the mall. I took in a few deep breathes to calm myself. Then I looked around.

I walked inside ANOTHER clothes store. There I saw the perfect outfit. A silky sleeveless shirt that was black with a silver fox on the side. The pants were made of leather. /Does silk and leather really go together/ I could hear my other self question. Now it does. The pants were black leather with zippers here and there.

I picked up the outfit and looked at the price. /Err Youko I don't think there is that much yen in my wallet/ said Kurama. No problem I said as I ripped the tag off. /Youko what the hell do you think your doing/ Kurama yelled. Doing what I am always doing/ I said back with a smirk. /We'll get caught/ said Kurama.

Would you cut it out with your whining already, we are going to get caught if you keep distracting me I snapped back. I looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying attention. "Sir may I help you," said a sales person right BEHIND me. I turned around.

There behind me was a young women probably in her early twenties in a pair of the uniforms all the other sales people wear. /Were doomed/ whimpered Kurama. I had to hold back the urge to roll my eyes. I then put on the great Youko Kurama charm that I was known for. "Why yes you could," I said in a husky voice.

The women blushed. I smirked. Human females can be so foolish sometimes. "I haven't seen such a beautiful young women like you in my whole life and I was hoping to possibly catch your phone number," I said as I quickly looked at her name tag, "miss Yuri." The girl blushed harder.

I had to say she was pretty, long black hair that went to her hips and a perfect figure, but Yusuke looked ten times better. "Well um sure I will give you my phone number if you give me yours," she said shyly. I smirked triumphantly. "May I have a piece of paper and pencil than," I said.

/Youko you are not seriously going to give her MY phone number are you/ Kurama asked nervously. When she gave me a notepad and pencil I wrote down a few numbers. /Hey wait a minute that isn't my phone number, that's Kuwabara'a/ said Kurama as he tried to hold down fits of laughter. My smirked widened.

What she doesn't know can't hurt her now can it I said back. "There you go miss Yuri," I said like a true gentleman."Here is my phone number," Yuri said handing me a piece of paper with her name, address and phone number. "I'll be sure to give you a call beautiful," I said. I then walked calmly out of a store. Smirking the whole way as the girl just stared at me.

"H-hey wait a minute, he didn't pay for that stuff," I heard her say to herself out loud. I could hear Kurama laughing his ass off in my head the whole time I was walking out of the mall. "Well that was fun," I said as my ears perked up and my tail started wagging from all the excitement. /Yeah/ said the now calmed down Kurama. /Lets do that again sometime/. I smirked. Sure

So what did you guys think. I had read one of my reviews the other day. You can thank my reviewer Triana for giving me the idea. As soon as I read her review I was instantly filled with tons of ideas. So please if any of you have any more suggestions like kit-kit did on the clothing or what kind of dancing or what the dancing place should be like then don't be afraid of telling me. Well please review. Ja ne


	5. getting ready

1Konnichi wa minna. I just sort of realized that I haven't been updating that much this month. So I shall try my best to make it up to all of you. Most of you should know by now that I have a new yusxkur fanfiction. Please check it out when ever you can, I would greatly appreciate it.

So anyway thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Its been so great getting all these reviews. They really make me happy. I don't know what I would do with out you guys. This Saturday I am getting my next karate belt as well as going to the academic meeting that same day. So I am going to have a tough weekend. But I am sure I will live through it one way or another. Anyways lets get on with the story shall we mew.

Youko's P.O.V.

I sighed. Home sweet home I thought as I laid down on the bed. Right now I felt like curling up and taking a nice nap. I

looked at the clock and my eyes widened. It was 5:30 in the afternoon. I blinked to see if I was correct. "Damn, I am never

going to the mall again," I said out loud. I had to take a shower and get ready for my date tonight. /youko you better not do

anything stupid tonight, because if you do then I promise it will be a VERY long time before you can get out again/ I heard

Kurama say. I sighed. Sometimes he could be so annoying. Since when did you become my mother I said to him in an

annoyed ticked off voice. /Ever since I had to feed you, clothe you, and pay for your dumb ass/ said Kurama, mentally

smirking in my mind. whatever I said. I then went to the bathroom and began to strip from my clothes as I turned on the bath

contraption thing so now the water was running. As soon as I stripped from my clothes I stepped inside the water. /Youko

this water is way too hot/ I heard my human counter part yell inside my mind. And your point is I said to him smirking, my tail

wagging at the teasing I was doing then I slowly got inside the steaming hot bath. I sighed. This felt so good on my tense

muscles. I sighed again and closed my eyes. At least humans had done something right for once I thought. Though I still think

hot springs are ten times better than this ,I thought then shook my head, causing a spray of water to rain all over the

bathroom. /Youko you better clean that up/ growled Kurama. Yeah, yeah I know, I'll do it...later. I said then sank deeper

into the tub. "Ah that feels SO good," I said. /Youko we don't have all day to sit idly in the tub/ said that damn red head

human counter part of mine. Why is it that I still stayed with him anyway? Oh yeah now I remember, because of that

wonderful mother of his. But deep down inside me in my heart I knew that I cared about the dumb human just as much as I

ever will with Yusuke. I sighed. Yeah okay just let me wash my hair. Unfortunately or fortunately it takes forever to just wash

something as simple as my hair. /Youko your wasting all my shampoo and conditioner/ I heard Kurama whine in my mind. So

what, my hair has to be perfect Kurama, you just don't understand these kind of things, so just keep quiet already, I shot

back. Don't get me wrong, I just didn't like it if my hair wasn't treated like the precious treasure that it was. After I was done I  
began to work on my tail. It took a whole hour to completely wash my entire body. As soon as I was done I grabbed a towel  
and began to dry up. I then looked at Kurama's blow dryer. My ear flattened against my soaked head. I always hated that

wretched thing. Its was always so noisy and it hurt my ears but I had no choice, I had to dry my hair and quickly at that. I

sighed and tied the towel around my waist. I gulped than picked up the contraption known as a blow dryer. God I hate this I

thought but then thought of Yusuke. I could let him see me dripping wet. Suddenly I heard a knock at the front door and I

smiled. Good gives me less time with that wretched thing I thought and went to answer the door.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

When I got home I sighed. "Finally, I thought I would never get home," I said to myself as I took off my shoes and went to my

room. I looked at the time. 5:20 I thought. Just enough time for me to take a shower, get dressed in that shit Boton got me,

and get enough courage to knock on Kurama's door. I put down my bags and walked inside my bathroom. I turned on the

shower began to strip from my clothes. I took a nice twenty minute shower in the nice hot water. I closed my eyes in bliss as

I let the hot water drip down my body. I began to rub some shampoo and conditioner in my hair. After my hair was dried and

my skin had gotten the soapy bubbles off I got out of the shower. I then grabbed a towel and dried up. Then used the towel

to dry my hair. One of the good things about having short hair, it never takes that long to dry, I thought then went back into

my room. After I was completely dry from any water I put on my outfit which I swear must have tooken an hour because it

was now already 6:30. I checked myself in the mirror to see if I looked alright. My hair for once was not slicked back. I had

to wash my hair again because I forgot that I wasn't suppose to gel it this time. I had to admit, I did look pretty good, the

ungelled hair was a good touch as well. Okay so maybe Boton's taste in clothes wasn't too bad. The pants fitted like a glove

on my ass. I wonder though, wouldn't showing up at Kurama's doorstep like this kind of give him a clue that I like him and I

want to fuck him, oh well. I grabbed a leather jacket since I had heard on the news that today was going to be a little cold,

plus the jacket went with the out fit. After that was done I was once again out the door. I headed toward Kurama's house. I

then thought back to the mall. I am sure he was there. But why was he at the mall? Maybe he was in the same boat as me and

needed a new outfit. Nah Kurama is not one to worry about what he should wear, but even as I thought this my mind couldn't

help but think; but this isn't your average Kurama, its Youko Kurama and you haven't really got much of a clue on him, he is a

different person than Kurama. I had to agree, Kurama, he might still be secretive but I knew him more than anybody else

might think, but Youko is a whole different story. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. Its true I don't know much

about Youko but who said I had to anyways, plus I could get to know him tonight. I smiled. Soon enough Kurama's house

came into sight. A few steps more and I was at his front door. A took a breathe and then calmly as I could, knocked on

Kurama's door. I heard someone calmly walking down the stair. I smirked. Only Kurama could have enough grace to make

those foot stepsI thought as small faint thuds of feet made their way to the door. I took a deep breath to calm myself and

started rocking on my feet. My eyebrow arching in annoyance. Only Kurama could take so slow to answer the god damn

door I thought in annoyance. I wonder what Kurama is wearing tonight for our date err I mean night out, I thought, quickly

rephrasing the words in my head. The door opened and my eyes must have been the size of tennis balls. Or what he's NOT

wearing I thought to myself I stared at Youko, who was only clothed in a towel around his waist, his hair was wet and causing

water driplets to stream down his well-toned chest. I took a moment to check him out, he had a nice six pack, delicate

moonlight creamy skin, andthighs to die for. I don't know how long I was staring because when I finally got out of my daze I

realized Kur... I mean Youko was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. God was he hot or what, I thought, my

cheeks tinting a faint pink.


	6. wind, an ingrediant of love

1YOUKO'S P.O.V.

I stared wide eyes at Yusuke's outfit. /Wow I'm interested in Hiei but I can't help be turned on by Yusuke./ I completely agree, I though back My eyes ran hungrily up and down his body, looking at how all that leather fitted Yusuke like a second skin.

The wind from outside blew softly, causing Yusuke's hair to dance wildly in its own little dance. I felt myself harden while looking at him. He looked so incredibly sexy that it should be illegal for someone to look so damn good. Plus I could see through that clear mesh shirt perfectly, which showed all of his torso to me.

/I never knew Yusuke was such a sexy dresser, I like it/ I heard Kurama say and I couldn't help but agree with him. Yusuke looked absolutely perfect. Like a fallen angel. I looked into those chocolate brown eyes. I suddenly couldn't breathe. Yusuke's eyes were so captivating.

I had always known this since the first time I saw him. The way he could show all his emotions with a single look, without a single care, it was so...mystifying. Suddenly I realized I felt REALLY cold. I looked down and blushed.

So that's why, I thought as I saw that I had no clothes on besides a towel that hardly covered anything though at least it covered enough to not make anything obvious. "Eh sorry Kurama, I did come a little early, didn't mean to um disturb you," I heard Yusuke say in that voice of his that could only come from his mouth.

I had to use all my power not to blush harder. "No, your not disturbing me, I was just surprised is all," I said. I then realized we were still standing at the door and it was getting pretty cold. "Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me, please do come in," I said opening the door more.

Yusuke shot me a grin, I swear if it weren't for my reputation I would have fainted from the way that smile electrocuted my knees. "Thanks Kurama," he said before walking in.

"No problem," I said trying to piece my mind back together. "Hey Kurama did you just come out of the shower?" asked Yusuke.

My face heated up at what he just said. "Er yes, I was just about to use that hair drying thing when I heard you at the door," I said, mentally cursing myself about calling the blow dryer a hair drying thing. God that sounds so stupid.

"Eh, but Kurama, doesn't the blow dryer hurt your ears, I mean I heard on tv that animal ears are really sensitive to that kind of thing," said Yusuke in a logical kind of tone. My face must of been bright red.

"Yeah it hurts but as you know I didn't have all day for my hair to dry," I said in an emotionless voice, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Want me to do it for you," Yusuke asked. Its official, my face must have looked as red as Kurama's hair.

"What on earth for," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Because, obviously you have never used a blow dryer before and I don't want all that silver hair to be fried to a crisp cause you didn't know how to use a blow dryer," Yusuke explained.

I blinked then thought about my options. Well on one side I could have Yusuke all over me and brushing my hair, on the other side I could do my own hair, possibly make a fool of myself, and embarrass myself. I guess I know which side I'm leaning towards I thought sarcastically.

"Okay but hurt one hair on my head and I'll make sure you pay for all my drinks tonight," I said, smirking. /Poor Yusuke, everyone in Makai knows you're a heavy drinker even though it takes quite a lot to get you drunk./ I heard Kurama say inside my mind. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, I thought back.

Yusuke gave me a huge grin and said, "awesome, lead the way." I smiled back to him and then took him up towards the bath room.

"Here it is," I said as we walked in.

"Okay lets do this in your room since its kind of cramped in here," Yusuke said as he grabbed a brush and that evil thing called a blow dryer. So we went to mine or technically my human side's room. I sat down on the floor with my legs tucked under me so that way I am more comfortable and Yusuke doesn't happen to see "anything" as he dries my hair.

I heard Yusuke sit down next to me and grab the hair brush. He slowly began to brush my hair, starting from the bottom and going up, trying to get rid of all the knots before he dried my hair. I closed eyes at the feel of him so close to me, the scent of his hair, it was all so overwhelming. When he was done with combing my hair, he plugged in the hair dryer.

"Kurama I'll try to make this as short as possible okay," Yusuke whispered into my ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to run up and down my spine. His hot breath felt so good on my sensitive ears. Yusuke then turned on the blow dryer which caused the loud noise to hit my ears.

Heat began to blow into my hair. I felt Yusuke's calloused hands brush through my hair to give the warm air more access to my hair. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck, but this warm air didn't come from the hair dryer, I could tell, it came from Yusuke's warm, inviting mouth. I shivered once more from the intense pleasure.

The noise of the electronic contraption no longer bothered me, my body was more focused on the skin Yusuke's hands were caressing. I couldn't keep the moan within myself any longer so I threw my head back and moaned into Yusuke's neck, the noise lost to the sounds of the blow dryer.

The pleasurable torture ended too soon. It only lasted for five or six minutes. I slowly opened my eyes after a few moments of just resting my head on Yusuke's chest. The blow dryer now rested a few feet away from us. I lifted my head just enough to look into Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes. I could see his cheeks were tinted a dusty pink. I smiled at him.

"That was nice," I said, my tail wrapping around Yusuke's waist, twitching every so often.

So what did you guys think. Good or Bad. I know what your probably thinking. Quit stalling and get on with the dancing. Sorry people but I was too bored to do that today. Maybe tomorrow. Anyway please remember to review. Bai bai


	7. seductive acts and a few unwanted jokes

YOUKO'S P.O.V.

* * *

I sighed in contentment once again. My head was now resting on Yusuke's thigh comfortably. I smiled up at Yusuke's blushing face. /I think you should get dressed now/ said Kurama. Unconsciously I nodded and started to get up. 

"Something wrong Youko," asked Yusuke as he looked at me. I shook my head.

"I need to get dressed," was all I said before I tightened the towel around my waist and grabbed my clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

I couldn't help it. Changing in front of Yusuke just seemed way to embarrassing. I mean what if he didn't like what he saw or something.

/Youko, you are unbelievable/ I heard Kurama say while he was mentally shaking his head. 'Shut up' I mentally growled back. I felt Kurama smile and gave me a pat on the back.

/Come on Youko, go get your man/ Kurama said encouragingly. I smiled back at him. 'Thanks' I said. I quickly changed into my outfit and walked outside.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

* * *

As soon as Kurama came out of the bath room I couldn't help but try and stop the drool that was surely dripping out of my mouth. God it should be illegal to be so sexy. My eyes roamed all over his body. Leather and silk look good on him, I couldn't help but think.

"So how do I look," asked Youko as he looked at me. His voice brung me out of my stupor. "Drop dead sexy," I said not even realizing I had said my thoughts out loud.

When I saw the blush on Youko's face I realized that I had just spoken one of my most hidden secrets of how I thought of Youko.

"Seriously, I look that good," asked Youko as he checked to see what I said was correct. I blushed right down to my toes. I slowly nodded to confirm what I had just said, mentally beating myself up.

Youko's face seemed to lit up at my answer because now a huge grin was on his usually stoic face.

"Well then to even the score I think you are the most sexiest man I have seen in my whole entire life time." I heard Youko say.

"Say what." I said, completely caught off guard.

Youko's P.O.V.

* * *

I blinked. 'I can not believe I just told Yusuke that' I thought mournfully. /Yup you just told him though I don't think he minds very much/ said Kurama as I realized Yusuke was now blushing harder than ever though his eyes were sparkling happily.

/See you must have really made him happy to hear that comment/ Kurama said in a serious tone.

"Thanks Youko, I-I don't know what to say, no one has ever said that to me before," Yusuke said as he stood up, while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Glad to know I'm your first," I said and then winked at him, turning around and shaking my hips seductively as I walked out the door. I could feel Yusuke's eyes watch my hips and I couldn't help but smirk.

'Today I can flirt as much as I want without any fear of rejection because tonight might be the last time Yusuke and I are ever alone together I thought.

/Good idea, now show that guy what you got/ Kurama said. I nodded.

"YUSUKE LETS GET GOING ALREADY, I'M OLD ENOUGH AS IT IS," I yelled when I got down the stairs.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I blushed when Youko told me the he was glad about being my first. God does he have any idea about the hidden meanings to what he just said, I thought.

Suddenly Youko was walking out the door but that's not what caught my attention. It was the fact that he was shaking his hips in such a seductive rhythm that caught my attention. I could feel myself harden at the sight.

Even when the fox was out the door I couldn't stop staring at the doorway. 'Damn is he hot or what' I thought.

"YUSUKE LETS GET GOING ALREADY, I'M OLD ENOUGH AS IT IS!" I heard Youko yell from down stairs which successfully knocked me out of my stupor. I snickered.

"Okay geesh don't drop dead on me now but then again maybe I shouldn't go out with an OLD MAN." I yelled, smirking and emphasizing the old man part. I heard some stomping of someone coming up the stairs.

"What was that, care to repeat," Youko said in a cold tone as he looked me straight in the eye. I flinched at the cold look in his eyes. I guess he is VERY sensitive about his age, I thought meekly.

"Err nothing Youko," I said, slowly walking around Youko than running full speed down the stairs. I heard Youko jump down the stairs and run after me.

When we had both ran about 2 blocks when I came to a stop. I looked back at the demon who had just stopped a few feet behind me. I couldn't help but feel an ache in my heart when I saw his eyes.

He looked guilty, sad even. His ears were even drooping. For a minute it took me a realize WHY he was feeling guilty. Great already I have ruined everything.

Youko's P.O.V.

* * *

When I saw Yusuke run away, at first I was just angry. I hated being referred to as an old man. Too many times Kurama has said that just to annoy the heck out of me.

But after running for a little while I couldn't help but feel guilt stab me in the back. Yusuke was running...he was running from me, I scared him. 'I didn't mean to,' I thought sullenly.

/I know Youko, I'm sure he's not scared, knowing Yusuke he is probably just playing around/ Kurama said quickly, trying to make me feel better. My ears drooped.

'Then why is he running like he's scared out of his mind?' I asked. Kurama shrugged. /beats me/ he said. When we finally stopped I felt completely disgusted with myself. I just had to mess it up didn't I.

This is my only chance to be with Yusuke and I can't even take one little joke. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my neck. I looked down and Yusuke's chocolate eyes staring into my golden ones.

"Sorry Youko, didn't mean to run, I just well didn't want to get you too pissed off before we left the house," Yusuke said apologetically as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I could have melted right then and there at the soft touches Yusuke was doing.

"No problem," I said, instantly cheering up, while wrapping my arms around Yusuke's waist like I had always longed to do. I then took a quick sniff of his hair before burying my face in it.

He smelled like ceder trees and vanilla, I loved that scent more than anything. For a minute we just stood there like that before we both came to our senses. Reluctantly I let the boy go.

"Come on, were almost there," Yusuke said, while grabbing my arm and dragging me down the street. I sighed. All good things have to come to an end I suppose.

Then I smirked. 'But when we get to that club then I can hold him and flirt with him all I want. With that in mind I began running, causing Yusuke to run to where we would soon be smother in each others embrace.

* * *

Okay guys, the dancing is in the next chapter I am positive. Poor youko, being called an old man. Thats got to hurt. But remember girls, Youko might be old but damn does he look young. Well hope you liked the story. Please review. Bai bai 


	8. My silver savior

Konnichi wa minna. Sorry it took so long to update. I really need to stop taking forever huh. Sorry bout that. Got caught up in my new fics and I was kinda sick a little bit ago. But now I am feeling 100 percent better and I am ready and willing to update for all you wonderful reviewers. Okay anyways thank you for all the reviews. Also the price tag for the next chapter iseight reviews. Random number people.

Anyways I am going to do something slightly different for now on. I will for now on answer all questions and reviews that are sent to me. So I might as well start that ne.

* * *

**Kit-kit:** thanks. Anyways, don't worry dancing and flirting will commence.  
**Trina:**Yup it was kinda sad but hey, I could never leave a sadden youko alone now could I. Sides the fic needed some more fluffiness. Yup plenty of protectiveness is about to begin. What happens later in the fic not even I have any idea.  
**Sakura blossom cillia85:** Thank you very much for the compliment. I promise this fic will keep being as cute as possible.  
**Thelly:** Mew, noooo are you saying youko's having an affair with me :glares at offending fox and starts chasing him around with sharp weapons: anywho, thank you so much forreading my fics I really appreciate it. Nowback to acertainyouko...eh heh heh

Anyways you guys are going to have to do a lot better than four reviews. :sweatdrop: I haven't seen such a low grade of reviews since I first started writing. If you want me to continue thisfic then youBETTER review::looks at sharp knife: or else

* * *

Youko's P.O.V.

Silently Yusuke and I walked inside the club. Lights and music filling the area with dancing bodies and swaying drunks. I looked over towards Yusuke, he looked so excited I couldn't help but smile.

"Excited," I asked him as I looked at him. Yusuke blushed and gave me a grin.

"Yeah, its been awhile since I have been to one of these clubs," Yusuke admitted as he looked around. I blinked and grinned, while putting arm around his waist and leading him to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," I asked slyly as we finally got into the sea of dancing people. Yusuke smirked and nodded. I then walked him over to a spot that gave us room to dance. The music was upbeat and it scent of arousal through the air was invading my senses.

I grabbed Yusuke's hips and we soon began grinding to the rhythm of the music. It was like a dream come true, seeing Yusuke's flushed face and feeling his body against mine, it was starting to make me loose all my senses. I grinned and started grinding harder and faster against my secret crush as the music started to get faster and louder.

The music somewhat hurt my ears but the friction between our bodies took away all my cares. I pressed Yusuke's body closer to mine, wanting to be as close to him as possible. I sighed and closed my eyes contently, feeling as if I were floating into some wonderful dream.

I felt Yusuke wrap his arms around me tighter and I could hear his slight panting. I smirked slightly. So he was enjoying this.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'God Youko's such a great dancer, and wow it feels so good to be with him like this, like a dream come true. I snuggled my face into Youko's neck as I increased my pace with his. 'Mmm' I couldn't help but think happily.

I looked around while still clinging to Youko. There was a bunch of smiling couples, a lot of gay couples too much to my relief. 'Wouldn't want to be the only one humping a guy' I thought as I looked up at Youko. His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

'I like it when he smiles, he looks almost human' I thought to myself. I sighed to myself and then looked around once more. There were a lot of guys here, more men here then women actually. I blushed, this must be a gay bar, hope Youko doesn't notice.

After an hour of dancing Youko suggested we take a break and get something to drink. I was more then willing. Sure Youko's embrace was nice and everything, but I was thirsty, and well, I was uncommonly hot as well, I guess the activity Youko and I were doing really turned me on.

Soon I was sitting on a chair waiting for Youko to get me my drink. Then suddenly a male approached me.

"Hi there, now aren't you a sexy little thing," The unknown man said. I narrowed my eyes. This guy was obviously drunk. I looked around and felt my eyes widen beyond there normal size. I was surrounded by drunks. Most male, a couple female.

"So what if I'm sexy, gotta problem with it," I said, getting into bad mouth punk mode. The drunk that was talking to me was a pretty big guy if I do say so myself. Big, fat, ugly, and pretty fucked up.

"Hm, feisty one aren't you, I like that in a man," the drunk said. I spitted at him.

"Fuck you," I said, venom in my voice.

"Hm, No I would rather I do the fucking," the man said before him and his posy started gaining up on me. I was just about to beat the crap out of them when I heard a low, deep growl.

Youko's P.O.V.

I had just gotten my drink along with Yusuke's when I noticed the big crowd surrounding my companion. I could feel my eye's flash red as I picked up on what the drunk was saying to MY Yusuke.

I silently walked up to the crowd, prowling around like a dangerous predator, drinks still in hand.

I watched as the man made a move to touch Yusuke and I narrowed my eyes into deadly slits, my rage starting to take its toll on me.

I growled low in my throat behind the human that dared to speak to MY Yusuke like he had. I watched as the drunk flinched before slowly turning towards my angered form. I looked into the swirling, hazy black orbs of the drunk

"Who the hell are you," The man spat out viciously. I growled at him causing him to back up, which of course made him bump into Yusuke, thus making me even angrier.

"A man who is extremely pissed off," I said before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him about five yards away. Would have thrown him farther but I knew Kurama, no matter what the circumstances, wouldn't let me out for a VERY long time.

I then looked around me to see if anyone else would dare to try and fight me. Most started to run away like little pussies while a brave few, a stupid few of course, stayed and got into a fighting stance. I got into my own fighting stance, waiting for them to make the first move.

Soon from all directions, humans were attacking me. I narrowed my eyes, deciding how to start in this. I decided hand to hand combat would be the best way to get through this fight. It was the only way to keep these fuckers alive anyways. I don't need that stupid toddler putting me on probation for killing a bunch of weaklings.

I then began running towards the left, where there was less men at, which gave me a bigger advantage. The first man I approached, I did a high jump kick on, which sent him straight into a nice, hard brick wall.

The next man I punched in the stomach and then elbowed him in the back. I smirked before punching another in the face.

In about 5 minutes tops, I was surrounded by a bunch of unconscious, bleeding, drunk men. They were all either crashed into a wall or smashed into something else. I cracked my knuckles and smirked. They never stood a chance.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'Wow...wow.' was all I could think of as I stared at Youko. Never, in all my life, have I seen him do hand to hand combat before. 'No matter what he does, he always seems to be so...graceful and beautiful.' I thought while looking at all the injured drunks.

I looked back at youko, his whole entire form radiated with confidence and lordliness. It was unreal. 'Did I really just get to dance with this guy earlier or was it just another one of my fantasies. Hey wait a minute...Youko, he didn't have to beat those guys up, but he did, he did it for me.' I thought, and I could feel my face get hot from the thought.

I look attentively as Youko slowly turned to face me, lights in the room surrounding him, making him like the seductive god I knew he was. When he was finally facing me, he looked at me and smiled at me. He then started walking towards me, refined in every step.

"Yusuke, I apologize for making you wait," Youko said as he turned and grabbed something I hadn't known was there.

"Here's your drink you asked for," Youko said seductively. I just stared at him with wide eyes as I reached out to grab my drink. 'He didn't break the glasses' I thought with amusement as I took a sip.

"Thanks Youko, I appreciate it," I said in a pleased tone. Youko smirked and nodded before sitting down next to me. Everyone had left the club except for those who were unconscious or having sex somewhere in the shadows of the club.

"Youko, I didn't see you bring a wallet, where did you get the money to pay for the drinks," I asked curiously. 'Did he steal them' I thought. I watch as Youko blinked and flashed me a grin.

"Well you see, the bartender happened to be quite...aroused my appearance, and so with a little flirting he gave me a couple of drinks on the house," Youko said casually. I laughed a little as Youko chuckled but deep down I was kinda jealous of the bartender, I mean, its not as if Youko had ever flirted with me before.

I mentally shook my head to get rid of my depressing thoughts before I turned to Youko. He was silently sipping his drink, and by the looks of it, he liked it.

"So Yusuke, where do you want to go next," Youko asked me. I blinked and looked at him. He was looking at me with an expectant look. 'He actually still wants to do something with me' I thought.

"Uh well um, I dunno, we could go see a movie," I said uncertainly. I saw Youko's ears perk up and I couldn't help but laugh a little before touching the soft appendages. Youko instantly leaned into the caress and started purring lightly. This continued until he silently slinked over to me and curled up in my lap.

"Youko, wanna go to the movies now," I asked lightly. I felt Youko rub his cheek against my lower abdomen causing me to blush intensely.

"Not really, rather stay here, mm, your thighs feel nice," Youko said. I blushed harder. 'Now what was it that made me possibly think Youko had never flirted with me,' I thought in a daze.

"Thanks for the compliment Youko, um, my legs are kinda falling asleep though," I said uncertainly. I watched as Youko's eyes opened and lit up with a strange sort of look.

"Mm I know a few ways to keep them awake," Youko said slyly. I laughed.

"I bet you do you big pervert," I said jokingly before playfully shoving the attractive fox off my legs, causing him to land on his ass. I laughed out loud as he put on a cute little pout with his lips and forcing his ears to droop and his tail to quiver.

"Aw is my lil fox trying to play cute with me now," I said cheerfully. Youko sullenly nodded his head as he put on the irresistible puppy or in his case, fox eyes. I could feel my insides melt at the innocent look he was giving me.

"Youko, sometimes you are just too cute," I said before stroking his ear and then standing up. I watched as Youko smiled before getting up and standing next to me.

"Damn straight," he said before licking me on the cheek and winking at me. I blinked and blushed.

"Youko!" I shouted before walking off with him. I heard him laughing the whole time. It was really nice to be so close to Youko like this. Uncertainly I grabbed his hand and started dragging him off. I shyly watched as Youko looked at my hand then me then the hand once more before grinning and squeezing my hand lightly and intertwining our fingers.

I silently gave a sigh of relief. Then suddenly Youko pulled on my arm causing me to fall back into Youko's chest when and suddenly feeling soft lips pressed against mine.

My eyes widened for a short moment before closing and I slightly turned my head to get better access to Youko's lips. Silently I kissed him deeply and passionately. I barely noticed as Youko wrapped his arms around my waist. I only thought about his soft warm lips against mine.

I then felt Youko's tongue press lightly on my lips, wordlessly asking for entrance and who was I to deny him of anything so I opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. I pressed myself more against him and soon we were dueling with our tongues for dominance.

When our lips reluctantly departed from each other I was left completely breathless. I panted slightly and unsurely looked up into Youko's golden eyes. They stared back at me with both passion and affection. I could feel my legs start to buckle.

Luckily for me Youko was there to catch me when I fell, like he always was. Slowly I turned around in his arms so now I was facing him before tenderly placing my lips back on his, Youko immediately replying to the innocent touches.

I could feel my heart lift as I shamelessly kissed the fox before me, not caring who saw, only caring about the man in front of me. The thief that stole my heart. The thief who somehow became my silver savior.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna-san. So what did you think. Good or bad. Sorry its three oclock in the morning and I can't think very well. :sweatdrop: please tell me what you think. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. remember i need EIGHT reviews to update. So review. Or I will cry, that or go hunt you down and demand why you have yet to review yet. heh heh. bai bai 


	9. untouched

Konnichi wa minna. Sorry for taking so long to update. I had been a little bit busy. Anyways thank you all so much, the reviews were awesome. I love you guys...not that kind of love. Anyways I have an important annoucement.

I have finally completed a new mission called love. If you have yet to read the all awesome fic then please do so after you read and review this fic. I need reviews for a new mission called love so I can make a sequel.

Also, some of you might not know the rule on my fics. NO PREDICTIONS ON MY FICS OR ELSE I'LL MAKE THOSE DAMN PREDICTIONS UNTRUE, I LIKE THROWING CURVE BALLS AT MY READERS TO MAKE THE FIC MORE INTERESTING BUT STILL, NO PREDICTIONS PLEASE.

Okay, now that that's out of the way, once again, thank you for the reviews. It means so much to me. ALSO THE REVIEW PRICE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS...9 REVIEWS. Not much but still a lot, so remember, as soon as your done reading, then please review. It would be greatly appreciated.

Now onto thanking my awesome oh so wonderful reviewers. Oh before I forget, I have created two new fanfictions. An ironic forbidden love is my brand new yusxkur fanfiction. Please do read it. A new hanyou in town has finally been reposted so check it out as well. Its an inuxkag fanfiction.

* * *

**Triana:**Thank you so much for the compliment on this fic. I appreciate it. I highly doubt though that I wouldso instantly take away Yusuke's virginity. I only did that once. On a new mission called love.nyahaha.My preciousbaby.

**inu400:** I agree there should be more of this pairing. I think this is the only one actually. There are plenty of recommended fics by me. All of mine of course. If your looking for kurxyus fics I'm your gal to look for. Also, there are a few others such as intangible, midnight, seduction of yusuke urameshi, and also a new perspective. some of these fics are on so check them out. They are awesome. And there is also a new fic called broken luck. Its really good as well. Also please do check out my new story an ironic forbidden love. I promise you'll like it.

**shiorifoxiesmom:** Thank you so much then for finally realizing this awesome cool fic is here. nyahaha, no one can beat the awesomeness of this fic, for there is no other like it.

**Kane-chan:** Can't you just picture the fox eyes. Nya, mew, ALL HAIL THE FOX EYES.

**King Mana:** Oh I like the idea. Nyahahaha, maybe I'll tie her up with a rope with one end, the other to a sky scraper pointy thing, then throw her off a really tall tower. nyahaha

**Ryukotsusei:** Who wouldn't agree of youko being sexy when he fights. :staryeyes:

**Taikai no za Kokoro:** Mew, you really think so. MEW thank you, you make this kit so happy. AH there should be more sexy flirtiness between the two though, don't you think.

**KittyBlue:** Wellyup, today you are the eighth reviewer. You are the lucky winner now come and read your prize. nyahaha

**din 7:** here's the update you asked for mew.

**thelly:**Yay, I am soglad you love this fic. Heh heh, there should really bemore youkoxyusuke fics. I think this is the only one. And no, if you revieweight times it will only get an exasperated sighfrom me, not an update.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:** really you love it. YAY.

kit-kit: Yup, wasn't itsweet mew. But this time its going to be more then sweet. nyahaha

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'He kissed me, oh my fucking god he just kissed me' Was the only thing that ran through my mind as I stared at the Youko with wide eyes. I could see him doing some major nervous shifting. 'What should I do, what should I do, okay Yusuke, lets go over your choices.' I thought to myself.

'Okay you could either A.) Punch him like any normal person would B.) Runaway, C.) Yell his fucking brains out, or D.) None of the above. So which one do I choose. Hm this is a tough one. What does the none of the above mean. Damn I was never good in school, okay I pick none of the above' I thought before doing none of the above which of course was... grabbing a fistful of Youko's hair and kissing him like no tomorrow.

'Ah, I think I got the correct answer for once,' I thought happily as I felt Youko after a moment of shock, kiss back with just as much passion. 'Oh this is nice' I thought as I moaned into Youko's mouth. 'How on earth did he become such a good kisser? Maybe it is cause he got a thousand years to practice, I thought as Youko gently pried us apart so we could breath.

"So um, what was the kiss for," I asked after a few moments of silence. 'It might be better if we started talking about it now then later' I thought. Youko smiled before kissing me on my forehead before kissing over to my ear, licking the shell of it before blowing some hot breath on it, causing me to shiver and moan.

"I like you Yusuke, I have liked for quite sometime, and when I see a chance to kiss you, you can be damn sure I am going to take it," Youko said in a deep low, sultry voice. I felt a shiver go down my spine, and not a bad one either.

"Oh," was my intelligent reply. I felt Youko slightly slide his hand down my back until now he was griping my ass, it felt pretty damn good.

"Mm that's feels really...nice," I moaned as I arched my back a little as well as my neck, feeling the heated kisses on my neck. 'Mm, so this is what it feels like to be seduced' I thought randomly as I just let myself fall limp in those skilled arms, knowing somehow that Youko would catch me.

Youko chuckled as he nipped at the pulse of my neck. I sighed in contentment, why try and make a move anyways, it feels a hell of a lot better by just letting Youko touch me where ever he pleases, sides if I don't move then maybe he won't stop.' I thought as I moaned once more.

I was never known to be submissive but I don't think anyone has ever touched me like this before. Not one person, not even Keiko, she might have kissed me, but that necessarily wasn't a real kiss, just a press on the lips if you ask me. But with Youko, it was like a first kiss to me, sweet and passionate, it was as if I had never actually lived until he touched me. Sappy I know but that is how I feel about this.

With one final kiss on the lips Youko pulled away, causing me to whimper slightly. I heard the fox demon make another chuckle before pulling me into his chest.

"Mm, never knew Yusuke Urameshi to be such a little lamb when a wolf comes nearby, so submissive, hm my little lamb," Youko says in a seductive tone. I blushed. 'Moron, dimwit, bastard I have been called practically all my life, but little lamb, nope never, not once have I ever been called that' I thought.

"Well maybe I don't know, maybe its cause I never err have been touched like that and...all." I said as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck. I felt Youko stiffen with shock. I blinked, did I do something wrong?

"Never, are you serious, you have NEVER been touched before, are you telling me your whole body is practically...virgin," Youko asked, surprised. I blinked and then blushed. 'Kami I don't think I have ever blushed so much," I thought before slowly nodding my head.

I peaked up at Youko's face. His jaw was slack and his eyes were as wide as beer bottles, and his ears were completely perked up and straight in shock. I couldn't help but chuckle. This had to be the funniest look on Kurama's face EVER. Youko just blinked dumbly at me.

"Youko you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth soon," I teased. It seemed Youko didn't hear me though. I sighed and took my hand out of his hair before using it to shut Youko's mouth, you could hear his teeth "clink" when they hit each other. I winced at the sound before looking up at Youko.

The silver haired demon seemed to finally come out of his daze cause he shook his head before looking at me. I could tell I was grinning in triumph.

"So Youko, are we going to the movies or are you going to just stand there and gawk," I asked him is a sugar sweet voice. Youko smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

"Right this way dear," he teased as he walked me out of the bar, his right arm never leaving my waist. I smiled back.

"Thank you honey," I joked and then we walked onto the movie theater, laughing and joking the whole way.

Youko's P.O.V.

When we finally got to the movie place, we decided to go and watch ocean 12, since it was a thief movie of course. I wanted to laugh at the person's sad attempts to thieve the old fashion ways. Yusuke just rolled his eyes and laughed at that.

I stared at the raven haired boy as we just got into the back seats of the theater. 'How is possible he hasn't even EVER been touched intimately before, he is one the most handsomest and strongest men I have ever met. How is it even legal for him to never even feel the slight caress of a lover before?' I thought as I continued to stare.

I then smirked. 'Oh well, this just means I get to be his first everything' I yipped happily in my mind. I then placed my arm around his shoulder. Yusuke gave me a questioning look before putting his head on my shoulder. I sighed and then turned to watch the movie.

It was half way through the movie that I was starting to get a little fidgety. Sure I liked the fact that they used a fox figurine as a symbol of thievery but there is only so much the king of thieves can take before getting bored. I looked back over at Yusuke, who was still watching the movie.

I felt my tail ears perk up a little as I got an idea. 'I think its only right if we make out a little, I mean it is a movie theater and its only customary that we have a little fun' I thought with a mental yip before I began licking Yusuke's ear. 'Ah, I loved seeing that delightful shiver go through his body whenever I find his weak spot.' I thought as Yusuke gave out a small moan.

"How bout we make this movie a little more interesting," I whispered huskily in the young detectives ear. I saw Yusuke smirk before giving me a small nip in the shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," I purred as I began to run kisses up and down the young teenagers neck. Yusuke just nodded. I turned some more to grip Yusuke's hips so I could pull him into my lap. Yusuke blinked before moving quietly to right where I wanted him.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'Okay this is new' I thought as Youko finally had me straddling his nicely shaped hips. I licked my lips in anticipation. Youko then gently took my chin in his hand and tilted my head before softly kissing me, his tongue running over my mouth, begging for entrance.

I grinned before opening my teeth just a tiny bit, Youko made a little whine before pushing as much of his tongue into my mouth. I smirked slightly before clamping my teeth on the little muscle, my own tongue playfully teasing the muscle that was between my teeth. Youko groaned low in his throat and I could feel the hard bulge in his pants under me.

When I finally decided he had enough teasing, I fully opened my mouth, giving the fox full entrance to my mouth. Blinding pleasure filled me as Youko grabbed my ass and began grinding our hardened members together.

I moaned loudly in his mouth. I could tell my eyes were glazing over as Youko increased the intense pleasure by giving me a light whack on the ass. I gripped Youko's shirt as he and I continued rocking against each other, our mouths barely coming apart to breath.

"Nnh, don't stop please Y-Youko, please don't stop," I moaned breathlessly against his mouth. My stomach was burning with an unkept fire, these new sensations all so well fucking awesome in my opinion.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stop," Youko purred in my ear, causing me to shiver once more. I lightly nipped his pulse spot on his neck before starting to trail kisses and bites around the pale neck. I started thrusting faster into Youko's hips, needing to feel more friction between us.

I bit into Youko's shoulder, trying to keep myself from screaming out in ectasy, now I was wildly thrashing against Youko's body, needing him more then ever, I could something inside me build up, something, powerful and it sure as hell wasn't my spirit energy either.

I felt Youko's hands tightly grip my hips, keeping me from moving anymore. I growled and flashed Youko a menacing look. He just smirked. 'BASTARD, LET GO OF ME SO I CAN HAVE MY FUN!' I thought as I growled a little louder this time.

Suddenly, the next thing I knew, I was thrown into the seat and Youko was on the ground, kneeling before me. I blinked. 'How the hell did he do that?' I couldn't help but wonder. I suddenly felt Youko unzipping the tight leather pants that now felt like a second skin on my body.

I blushed, 'I can't believe I actually forgot that I still have pants on.' I thought in embarrassment. I then sensed Youko put up a barrier. 'Huh, wonder why he did that' I thought in confusion.

"No one can hear us nor see us my sweet, so why don't we pick up where we left off hm," Youko said in a low, seductive voice. I moaned in delight and bucked my hips to let him know I wanted exactly what he told me. 'Fuck yeah, lets have some fun' I thought in my sex craved mind.

Youko slowly removed my pants so now they were down at feet. He slowly did the same with my underwear. I felt my hands roll back in the back of my head as Youko began stroking my length, making me yell with need.

A few strokes later I had come into Youko's awaiting hand. 'Who the hell cares if I soiled the seats, all I want is Youko to touch me like that again' I thought as I fell limp into the chair. Suddenly, I felt Youko straddling my hips like I had done earlier.

"No my cute little detective, were not done yet, you see, this fox has a few needs, and he's not ready to let his little lamb get away without fulfilling these needs," Youko said in a taunting voice.

I just nodded slightly and slowly wrapped my arms around the fox demons neck.

"Go on my vicious wolf, I would really like to help you out with these little needs of yours," I said huskily. Youko hungrily captured my lips and began thrusting against my manhood, shameless moans escaping his seductive mouth.

His thrusts were so hard and deep I couldn't help but once again release and scream in pleasure, my body being so new to this and all. Ten seconds later Youko came all over me and the seat, deep strong growls escaping his throat and his eyes blood red with golden pupils.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. Every thing became blurry and I passed out, hissing a moan of pleasure.

* * *

So was that a sexy hot chapter or what. Remember I NEEDNINE REVIEWS TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE REVIEW. It would be greatly appretiated.

So anyways, ideas, suggestions, and encouragements are all welcome, and if you must, flames as well so that way I can flame you back to the hell you came from. Nyahahaha


	10. morning love

Konnichi wa minna san. God its about time I updated right. Sorry this isn't a long chapter. I tried so hard but I have a lot of things on my mind lately. High school isn't really as bad as people say ya know. Its actually kind of fun.

Though I don't get to hang out with my other friends as much I made a few new friends. Not that it matters. They'll never replace the friends I already have. I mean, they are nice and all but... I just don't like feeling as if I have to compete to earn their friendship or whatever.

Plus the other day, fox ears droop, someone had discriminated my precious story an ironic forbidden love. It had been my favorite yusxkur site and well...they said...my story didn't meet their expectations. that really got me down.

Its as if lately, I got to match up to everyone's expectations and it fucking sucks. So you know what. I'm kicking myself back into gear. Vixenia the teena never goes down without a fight. Screw what other people think. They can take their expectations and shove it up their whorish ass cause this girl has got something that not many people have. Self pride. And I think thats enough for anyone to tell people to go fuck themselves if they want to have a damn pussy up their ass.

So minna san. VIXENIA IS BACK AND KICKING LIKE A BITCH. EXPECT UPDATES OF ALL FANFICS DURING THIS WEEK AND NEXT WEEK. I AM NOT HERE TO PLEASE THE IGNORANT MASSES OF THE WORLD. I'M HERE TO WRITE AND GOD DAMN IT, FUCK YOU IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT.

BLONDE POWER. SO I'M A BLONDE. SO I'M NOT THE BEST DRAWEST. SO I'M NOT MADONA AND CAN'T SING LIKE A PRO. SCREW IT TO HELL. I'M A WRITER. I'M A FIGHTER. I'M A PERSON. I'M A BLONDE. I'M A GOD DAMNED FRESHMEN. I'M A FRIEND. I'M SOME ONE WHO IN THE MIDDLE OF A CROWD WILL SCREAM "SCREW YOU FUCKERS" DAMN IT, I'M FOURTEEN AND THRIVING.

SO FOR ALL THOSE LOW SELF ESTEEM PEOPLE OUT THERE, REMEMBER, WE'RE A FIGHTER, WE'RE HUMAN, WE'RE PEOPLE, WE'RE THE CREATURES WHO ARE ENHANCING OUR MENTALLY RETARDED MINDS SO TO BECOME SOMEONE. SCREW WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK. CAUSE WE, THE PEOPLE, HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THESE THREE IMPORTANT WORDS.

**KISS MY ASS!**

Thats right people. don't give up. Keep striving and thriving. NOW ONTO REVIEWERS.

* * *

DeathAngl52: Thanks so much. I love it when complimented. Now if only people would compliment me about my looks. T.T why must I be so short 

DQLH: GULPS. NUUUU. if you do I'll sick evil penguins and horny foxes on you. HORNY HYPER FOXES! be afraid. be very afraid

scream4more: Damn straight you can't. I know I can't anyways. Hope you like this chapter too. bai bai

THELLY: HIYA I'M HERE SO LETS GET ON WITH THE FICCIE

Mischeivious Skyla: really YOU HAVE. YES ANOTHER SATISFIED CUSTOMER. vixenia: shush meagan, your scaring the reviewers away. meagan: whimpers. sorry

Akuma Memento Mori: Nah, I don't think Kurama will fall in lovewith Yusuke. A three some between yusxkurxhiei might happen though. But I don't think it will. sweatdrop

daydreamingangel: HIYA CRYSTAL CHAN. thanks for the compliment. T.T you make me so happy

Crimson Outcast: YAY SOMEONE THOUGHT THE STORY WAS WELL WRITTEN. YES, FUCKING YES. thankies. eh heh heh

dinb7: Yes damn me damn me. heh heh. Oh how I love torturing you guys.

Silver Phoenix7: NYAHAHAHA I think were all a little perverted. I know I am. I'm writing it in the first place.

meikouhaikitsune: YAY I have left you speechless. YAY

thelly: bows andcurtsies. thank you. thank you my dear adoring fan.

Kane-chan: Yuppers, and you know that better then anyone. heh heh.

ficfan3484: NYAHAHAHA. yup it was intense. sparkly eyes. wish I were yusuke.

hyperdude: O.O I spelled the title wrong...SHIT. O.O eh heh heh. sorry bout that. Mind freeze I guess. eh heh heh. I'll go fix it...LATER. NYAHAHAHAHA

kit-kit: NYAHAHAHAHA. YUP THEY HAVE. Fox tail wags enthusiastically. I can't help it. I see it as a writers trait to torture our dear readers with the evil cliffies.

Triana: sweatdrop, seriously. How could you not notice my other fics. sweatdrop. Well anyways, thanks for the compliment. nothing makes me happier then hearing my reviewers opinions.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Yup I am trying to go slow with the lemony goodness this time. Though that doesn't make it any less sexy NYAHAHAHA

Ryukotsusei: Yup. SighYusuke is so fucking lucky. T.T

shiorifoxiesmom: Yeah it is kinda confusing. I hate itwhen I seem predictions, but I enjoy it when people give me ideas for the plot and other such things. In my strange confusing mind I see a thin red line between the two which says to me, theres a difference.

King Mana: Hm, yeah I'm considering it, it would be a good idea to change the rating. I do enjoy making sex scenes a lot. I'll be on the safe side and change the rating. thanks for the warning. Oh and no worries bout the prediction. Personally I think my reviewers enjoy the predictions. sweatdrop. it means I make a new unexpected twist to the story.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Thanks a ton. I love the compliment. Nyahahaha.

* * *

Warmth, security, and love. That's what everyone dreams of waking up to be it not. Was it wrong for someone, even someone as I, Yusuke Urameshi, bad ass spirit detective, to want something like this? 

I sure as hell don't think so. In fact, I take pleasure in this feel of love. I never had it at home. Hell I've never had it in my life. I think I actually deserve this perfect sense of peacefulness. Gotta problem with it, then kiss my ass cause I'm not gonna listen to it.

I sighed in contentment and snuggled into my pillow, or what felt like a pillow, a really nice sexy pillow. A pillow that seemed to in fact have an interest in touching my ass. I smirked slightly and gave out a soft sigh.

"Yusuke, are you awake." was the soft, peaceful question. Not really wanting to ruin this nice setting that had seemed to concentrate around the room, I slightly nodded into Youko's chest, my fingers slight curling into his silk shirt.

I felt a gentle kiss on the top of my head before hearing Youko shift a little so that way his head could now rest on the pillow.

"How do you feel?" came another question. Slightly annoyed at the fact that Youko seemed to continue ruining the peace in the room, I pinched his ribs as a silent warning to shut up. The fox just chuckled, causing his chest to vibrate underneath my body. I smiled slightly at that.

"Want me to shut up now do you." the sly silver headed fox asked deviously.

"Possibly, but for some strangely ridiculous reason, I don't think you will shut up any time soon." I muttered into the demons chest, causing another chuckle to escape the thief's lips. I suddenly felt the embrace of Youko's arms around the back of my waist and a silky tail curled around my thigh. I smiled. Youko was such a...such a...such a suck up.

"Now what, may I ask, gave you that impression?" came the sly response.

"Could it possibly be your damn aggravating attitude to not shutting up when I clearly want peace and quiet?"

"Me, aggravating, why Yusuke, you insult me with such words."

"Your such an ass." Was my response to his retaliation.

"And you like it." came Youko's smooth and teasing voice.

"So what if I do, you got a good ass, though if you don't shut up, I might just go back to the other side of the fence and go out with a girl." I replied. Youko mockingly gasped.

"Oh me oh my, Yusuke please, don't leave me for another women, I promise never to be an ass again...in the mornings anyways." was my ever so sarcastic Youko's answer.

"I'll think about it, though you never know, some of those girls are pretty hot, I might just get up and go for one someday Youko, wouldn't want me to get bored of you now would ya."

"Nah, those girls got nothing on me, if their pretty then their either a) clumsy b) not very smart or c) short tempered and bitchy.

(AN: I personally think I'm C. Sweatdrop. Short tempered and bitchy, yup, perfect words to describe me. Lets have some fun and you guys tell me which one you think you are. No need to be shy. I already stated the fact of myself which is actually quite true, so I would love to know what my reviewers are like. Getting to know reviewers is a great way to know what the reviewers enjoy reading in my very small supply of logic. Oh, and if you are offended by anything I say on my ficcies, I apologize, for I, like Yusuke himself, am dangerously blunt about my opinions. Sweatdrop. Lol.)

"Hm, yeah guess your right...your none of those things, then again bitchy and short tempered might describe you."

"Yusuke, your such a prick., how the hell am I bitchy and short tempered?"

"Oh come on Youko, you fricken steal, you go absolutely crazy in a jealous rage if someone touches something thats yours, and I hate to tell you this but you're A BIT over sensitive when it comes to your hair."

"Really now, is that so. Yusuke, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were describing yourself about being bitchy and short tempered." Youko said while giving me a smirk.

"What, how the fuck am I short tempered and bitchy?" I asked, irritated. Youko just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Did you not just hear yourself speak. I believe I hear the sounds of a temper breaking loose and a tad bit of bitchy language coming from that mouth of yours."

"Why you little. I'll show you a bitchy, short tempered, Yusuke." I growled before pouncing on the fox and with one hand, put Youko's hands over his head while with my free hand, grabbed Youko's chin and pulled the silver haired demon into a long passionate kiss.

Our tongues entwined as we moved our lips against each other in an erotic rhythm that made our hearts beat faster and a fire begin to run through our bodies.

In the back of my mind in the part that still worked...properly, I processed the fact that Youko's tail was now wrapping around my waist, trying to get me closer. Slowly, tenderly I rocked my hips into the sex god under me and lightly nipped Youko's tongue.

My eyes were closed in ease as I let the sounds of Youko's moans and purrs lull me into a peaceful state that seemed to somehow take me away from the cruel world outside.

Unfortunately, by the laws of nature, all creatures, even demons needed to breathe, so slowly, reluctantly, I moved my lips away from my secret crush so I could now breath in the life force that sustains me to this earth.

"Mm, I thought you were going to show me your short tempered, bitchy side, not your naughty, passionate side." Youko said with a smirk. I smirked back at the demon.

"Whats the point, either way I get you aroused and horny." I said while grabbing a lock of Youko's hair and gently pulled it, letting the soft strands slip through my fingers like silky silver ribbons.

Rumble

"Hm, I guess your right, though I get even hornier when your angry." Youko said, his eyes glittering mischievously in the morning light that fought through the blinds that shielded Kurama's window...hey wait...why am I at Kurama's house?

Suddenly, while I was not paying my sneaky fox full attention, the sly bastard flipped me over onto my back and was now straddling my stomach while holding my hands over my head.

"Now Yusuke, honestly, you didn't actually believe you were just going to get me all hard and horny and not let me have a little fun now did you." Youko asked teasingly as he ground his hips into mine in a rough rhythm. I moaned and tilted my head back, arching my body to the one on top of me.

A strange fire burned inside of me once more. One even more intense then last night. I smirked and bucked my hips into the feisty demon above me.

"Nah, I figured I'd give ya a blow job a bit later but hey, I can deal with this too." I said enthusiastically. Youko blinked owlishly.

"Seriously, your going to give me a blow job, well if thats the case then my pants had best come off then ne?" Youko asked suggestively. I smirked slyly up at him.

"Yeah well I was but this seems SO much better, I mean, you don't need a blow job anyways." I said, playing innocent. Youko growled and I saw his eyes light up with a reddish, gold tint. It was actually pretty damn arousing seeing that look in his eyes. I could feel myself harden at the look.

"You better take that back or I'll shove my cock so far down that pretty throat of yours that it'll come right out of your ass." Youko rumbled. I just smirked at the demon.

"Well I don't see your pants down yet so how can I suck you with those tight, leather pants on you hm my love." I was rewarded with a pair of pants flying up in the air and thrown somewhere on the floor.

"No underwear huh, expecting something last night eh?" I said while seductively licking my lips, my eyes glinting with lust. I knew Youko was now completely seduced by my little display.

"Heh, saves me the time of fucking that sexy virgin ass of yours." Youko replied huskily before crushing our lips together. I smiled in the kiss. Who would have thought that such an alluring creature was so easily seduced. Or maybe its just me who thinks its easy.

I quickly nipped Youko's bottom lip. A loud moan coming from my throat and vibrating on that sexy red colored lip. Youko groaned, swiftly grabbing my ass and pulling me into his bare lap.

One of his clawed hands clawing through my hair while the other still on my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and combed through his hair, causing guttery moans to escape his pale tanned throat.

As if in some romantic tv scene or something, Youko dramatically fell onto the bed on his back, my body landing like a crouching tiger's form on the demon's stomach. I down into Youko's eyes, slightly licking my lips. Youko smirked huskily at me.

Slowly, very slowly I moved my hands down his arms, waist, hips, before making it to my final destination. Youko's gorgeous to die for silky thighs. Grasping the calves gently, I pulled Youko's legs up slightly, giving me a full view of Youko's throbbing member.

I gulped at the size of it and winced. It seemed that during that sex craved moment a few minutes ago I forgot a very important aspect. ...I've never gave anyone a blow job before in my life, and Youko's engorged cock wasn't really helping the matter either.

I licked my lips nervously. 'What do I do?' was my only thought.

* * *

So what did you all think. Great or Bad. Either way I'll still update anyways, whether to please you guys or piss you off. OKAY DECISION TIME. DO YOU, MINNA-SAN, WANT A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I NEED TO KNOW SO I DON'T HAVE ANY IDIOTS WHINING ABOUT THERE BEING MALE ON MALE CONTACT. SWEATDROP. THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WOULD GET ON ME ABOUT IT ANYWAYS IF THEY ARE READING YAOI IN THE FIRST PLACE.

SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE A LEMON IN NEXT CHAPPIE. A SHORT LEMON, MEDIUM LEMON, OR EXTREMELY LONG LEMON, OR OVER THE LIMITS LONG LEMON. PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE ON THIS. BAI BAI MY ADORING FANS


	11. to be loved by a lover part 1

Hiya minna-san. Sigh I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. but no worries, the rest of this lemon will indeed be put in the next chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update.

I kinda fell behind in my science class so I've been working really hard to bring my grade up plus i had to study for finals. T.T nothing is worse then studying. I swear i had more fun taking the final then studying for it. though I got a C on it so i'm proud of myself. sweatdrop. I will try harder to update more but please be patient.

Thank you all my wonderful loyal reviewers for taking the time to wait for me to update this story. I hope you won't mind waiting another week to finish the lemon. I want it to be extremely long soi figured another chapter of this lemon wouldn't hurt. nyahahahahaha.

Oh and guess what everyone. TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY. YUP MARCH 22 IS MY BIRTHDAY. YAY I'M SO HAPPY. Well anyways, if any of you are disgusted my malexmale sex scenes then i suggest that not only should you be strangled but also wait a few chapters for me to finish up the sex scenes. also I want to thank all of you once again for reviewing. well here is the long awaited update. i hope it is as good as you guys have expected it to be. ja ne

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho, but if you want me to then please join my sadistic plot to take over the yu yu hakusho empire and help make it mine. NYAHAHAHAHA. THE WORLD IS MINEEEEEEEEEEE. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA. eh hem. Fox rules.

* * *

I sighed. This was really not the time to be worried. I know how badly Youko wants this...hell even I want it but...what if I do something wrong. I stared at Youko's throbbing member and came to a conclusion. If it will make Youko happy then I'm happy. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. I could feel Youko's hands in my hair, urgently caressing it, telling me exactly what he wanted by give a small push to my head downwards. I then took a deep breathe and opened my eyes.

Slowly I let the side of my face lean against Youko's right thigh, and couldn't help but smirk when Youko bucked his hips, trying to get me closer to his engorged cock. I lightly blew on it, kinda curious on what he would do.

"Y-Yusuke, hurry up please." I heard him whimper, his hips mercilessly bucking up, trying to get my attention towards the center of his legs. I gulped. This was it, it was now or never. Lightly I let my tongue explore the side of the fox demon's cock, feeling the shivers go through Youko's entire body. Getting more encouraged by his reaction I moved off of his leg so that way I was face to face with his cock.

Again I licked it before quickly blowing on the wetness of it causing Youko to start into a thrashing fit, growling and moaning at the same time. I blinked up at him owlishly. He bared his fangs at me, as if to tell me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes.

"Horny, impatient bastards." I muttered before lightly licking the tip of Youko's cock, tasting the salty precum. I blinked. I've never tasted anything so...original. Sweet, Salty, and slightly bitter at the same time. I licked my lips before roughly licking Youko's entire length, making him howl in pleasure.

I did it again and again until finally Youko grabbed the back of my head and forced my face to press up against it. I smirked and sniffed the silvery hair surrounding his cock. It smelled...err...flowery.

"Your so girly Youko. You smell like flowers even down here." I said, chuckling a little. Youko growled.

"Well why don't you leave my scent alone and get back where you left off." Youko snapped and I could see his body twitching in need. I smirked seductively at him.

"Aw. Should I? I mean your scent is so arousing that I could just sniff it all day." I said while letting my fingers carefully brush through Youko's pubic hair, watching his eyes widen then close in bliss.

"A-ahh m-more." Youko breathed, letting his body rub against my hand. I blinked. Youko's hair really was sensitive, no matter WHERE it was. I began to comb through it until I finally decided to bend forward nuzzle it, I could feel more than smell his scent getting stronger, telling me EXACTLY what he wanted. I smirked. Even Youko's scent was naughty. I then looked back at his gorgeous though long cock, covered in shimmering saliva and cum. Lightly I put my face next to his cock, grasping it and slowly, seductively placing the cock into my mouth, feeling the taste of flesh and cum go through my entire mouth, even though I only had the tip in right now.

(AN: bet you guys are getting hot and heavy now eh. Nyahahahahaha. I know I'm screwing up the mood right. Well I'll let you guys all read your yaoi fantasy...lil perverts...)

Slowly I began sucking on the tip, just trying to pretend something I once read in a magazine. 'Just pretend it's a lollipop Yusuke, it's a lollipop, a REALLY good lollipop.' I chanted mentally, so not to mess up the blow job I was giving Youko. I could feel my face heat up as I continued my constant suction while holding down Youko's hips so to keep him from suffocating me.

"A-ahhhhh so good. M-more." Youko whimpered, bucking his hips harder. Slowly I began to engulf more of him while pressing harder on his hips. I knew this must have been torture for him but if I didn't do this than what kinda lover would I be. Sides, I deserve to be the sadist around here every once and a while.

I smirked around him and let a growl vibrate around him which caused something I didn't really expect. I blinked. Did Youko...did he just scream? I growled again, loving the yells and whimpers coming from him, yet still not allowing the misfortunate fox demon to cum.

Looking up at his face, I saw the sweat and pleasure covering his face. Slowly, seductively I let my tongue caress down his length, watching his eyes shot open and his mouth made an O look to them. I could help but purr against him in satisfaction, he was just to cute. So this is what it was like to have the great Youko Kurama bucking and moaning under me. Maybe I should do this more often.

Deciding to just give a LITTLE more torture to the quivering fox under me, I gave a soft nip on his cock, loving the surprised yelp that soon came after, then a purr of satisfaction came from him. Were all foxes this...vocal? Ah well, no time like the present to find out ne. So again I nipped on his length, then began nipping my way up, inch by little inch.

When I looked up again I kinda choked up in surprise. Youko's claws slowly began to pulsate, growing longer and more deadly, his hair starting to look like it was dripping with blood as red started to seep into his once perfect silver hair, his nails also getting blood red tips on them. But what caught me most off guard were his eyes. His golden eyes began to enlarge and start to develop reddish pupils and slight, hardly visible green ring around the gold part of his eyes.

His fangs also began to grow larger, giving them more of a deadly appearance then before.

"Y-Youko?" I said softly, carefully letting my right hand caress his face. His eyes looked straight into mine and I watched them narrow at me, lust obvious in their depths. He than gave me a predatory smirk before rolling us over so now that I was on the bottom. I gulped. Obviously Youko wasn't really in his right mind right now. I wonder why his hair turned red. Isn't that hair color the human side of him? Was that a good or a bad thing? Should I REALLY be having this conversation with myself now?

"Quit talking, its useless, the only noise I wanna hear from you are the moans that I and only I will make from you." Youko said, nuzzling his noise against mine possessively. I gulped, about to say something to confirm that but for once thought more rationally about that thought and kept my mouth shut and only nodded.

Making what sounded like a proud bark, Youko gave a small nip to my neck, which seemed to be like some sorta reward. I sighed in content as I let Youko do as he wanted with my body. What could I say, it felt good so why not enjoy it. His tongue felt rough against my skin, not the bad kind of rough though. Have you ever gotten licked by a cat once. You know how their tongue has this kinda rough yet kinda good feeling to it when it licks your hand or something, thats kinda what this feels like.

I felt Youko's tail once again wrap around my thigh, as if to pull me closer to him. He slowly began his descent on my collar bone, then went down from my neck to my chest, making sure to not leave even an inch of skin untouched. I gave out a small mewl, which caused him to make a growl of approval against me, causing me to shiver in pleasure. God, we've only been on one date and already I'm in bed with him.

Usually I probably would have been pissed at A. Myself or B. Him but hey this is Youko we're talking about, how could I possibly resist him? Plus I've wanted this for years and like hell modern modesty was gonna keep me from getting the screw of my life from this sexy fox.

I smirked from that thought but it soon was taken over by a gasp of pleasure as Youko allowed his tongue to tease my left nipple, which caused me to buck up against his hips, allowing another sinful moan to escape my lips. I decided the friction between our hips was good, very good and allowed myself to rub against him again, grasping his shoulders tightly so to keep my balance.

Youko gave out a growl and used his hands as to keep my hips under control. I gave out a piercing growl that I didn't even know I had in me. It at first was low, almost unheard, but soon it got louder, stronger, and their was even a notch of lust in it.

I heard a low, dark chuckle sound from Youko and couldn't help but give out a snarl. With a strength that I hardly even used in battle I flipped Youko over and allowed myself to take over being on top again. I didn't really know what I was doing, all I knew was something felt good about this, I felt powerful...dominant. I could feel the tattoos of my demon heritage start to make their appearance on my body.

Eagerly I began to grind myself back into Youko's hips, holding his strong arms with my own, letting out a howl of raw power, letting my own personal act of dominance take over me, loving the growls and groans coming from my lover under me. Everything seemed to come to me naturally, and seeing the look of pleasure on Youko's face only seemed to heighten my dominance and power.

I began to speed up against his hips, allowing me to purr and growl as much as I pleased, while at the same time I began attacking his neck, licking and biting as much as I pleased. Soon though, Youko seemed to gain back some rational thought to him and forced me to once again roll me to the floor though this time I was on my stomach instead of my back and I felt something wrap around my arms and legs. Curiously I opened my eyes only to see strong, green vines wrapped around my arms forcing me to stay put. Growling in irritation I tried to break away from the vines only to have an unexpected slap against my ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK." I cried out murderously, struggling more then ever to get away from my leafy prison. I heard Youko give out a chuckle of amusement at my attempts, and then I felt another slap on the rear. Stopping my struggle for a moment, I allowed myself to give out a reluctant moan, and I could feel myself harden even more painfully then earlier.

For some odd reason this felt good, as if my body WANTED to be punished. It was all too confusing so I didn't really focus to much on it, instead I decided to give out another moan of appreciation as Youko once again let out another brutal slap against my ass.

"Do you know why you like this Yusuke?" I heard Youko's voice whisper against my ear in a low, sultry tone, causing me to shiver in want. Slowly I shook my head, unsure if I could even form words anymore.

"Its because your body wants to be taken, but only by a strong demon, someone that could equal up to your power, that is why your soul won't allow you to be taken easily. It wants it rough, hard, and who am I to refuse such a request hm." Youko said huskily against my ear before moving down so he could give me a soft kiss on the neck.

"I warn you though Yusuke, it will hurt, but your body will be a bit to numb to really feel it because of the arousal you will feel at the act of stronger dominance towards you so don't be frightened alright." I heard Youko say. I blinked in surprise when I felt wetness start to fall from my eyes. Was I ...crying? But why? What could possibly make me want to cry. Youko gave out a purr and gave me a quick nip on the ear. The tears were still falling.

I felt as Youko's hands began to take my hips up higher in the air and then felt his arousal pressed against me. Another few tears fell and it was then that I realized, it was my soul that was crying. Because I knew now must have been the most happiest moment of my life. To be wanted by someone. To be loved by a lover.

* * *

Like I said earlier this chapter wasn't really going to be that long due to my laziness and lack of inspiration. if you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me by either emailing me or giving me a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be patient enough for the next one to come out. NYAHAHAHHAAHA TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. YAAAAAAAAAAY 


End file.
